1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a speaker system having a passive diaphragm.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In prior art speaker systems having a passive diaphragm, the passive diaphragm and speaker are mounted in the same plate, namely a baffle plate, as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. However, it has been difficult to install the passive diaphragm in smaller speaker systems since there is not enough space in the baffle plate.